The Clones and I
by gunman
Summary: Shinji lives with Rei and her 'sisters' in different ways. Oneshot.


_**THE CLONES AND I**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or it's characters

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji woke up from his long slumber and blinked the sleep out of his eye. He was a little sore from his 'activities' last night, his companion shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"Rei-chan." he whispered to her. "It's time to get up."

"Yes, Shinji-kun." the blue-haired young woman said as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek before getting out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Shinji stretched out in the bed and just rested in place for several minutes before he sat up to see Rei standing in the doorway, dressed in a white cooks outfit.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, Shinji-kun." Rei said.

"Thank you, Rei." Shinji said as he got up to use the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Rei had laid out his suit, shirt, underwear, socks, and tie.

"My black suit?" he asked.

"Yes. They have all been pressed and clean, Shinji-kun. And I was able to mend the pants to the appropriate length." Rei said, wearing a pair of black pants, white shirt, a pair of glasses, a limp tape measure was draped around her neck, a small apron with several needles and thread in it.

"Thank you, Rei-chan." he said to the young woman as he stepped up and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed and helped him dress. Apparently Shinji still had trouble tying his tie.

Shinji walked out and sat down at the table while Rei served his breakfast. Today he was eating pancakes with strawberry sauce and whipped cream, milk and orange juice, and sliced bananas.

Once breakfast was eaten, Shinji stepped into the kitchen and kissed the cook on the cheek.

"Breakfast was excellent, Rei-chan. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Shinji-kun." she said with a blush.

"And make sure you eat something this time. I don't want to have another fainting spell, alright?"

"Yes, Shinji-kun."

Shinji stepped into the living room where he was greeted by Rei dressed in a french maid's outfit, feather duster and damp rag in her hands.

"I will have everything dusted and moped by the time you get home, Shinji-kun." Rei said.

"Thanks, Rei." he said as he stood up and kissed the young maid on the cheek.

He walked out of the living room and stepped into the hallway where he was greeted by Rei wearing a professional business suit.

"Here's your itinerary for the day, Shinji-kun." she said, holding up the electronic palm pilot. "Your meeting files with the NERV staff," she said, indicating to the folders under her arm, "and your reservation for lunch with General Katsuragi." she said as she held out the card with the restaurants name on it.

"Good work, Rei." he said to the secretary, giving her a soft hug as he grabbed the files and card and headed out with the girl behind him.

He stepped out of the large apartment where he met Rei wearing a leather jacket with a pair of gun holsters strapped to her body beneath the jacket. She had on a black shirt, blue jeans with black commando boots, and sunglasses over her eyes.

"Security detail ready to go, sir!" the young woman said with a small salute.

"At ease, Rei-chan." he said to her, slamming is knuckles against hers.

The trio went downstairs to the where the large black sedan was waiting for them. Standing next to it was a blue-haired young woman wearing a chauffeur's outfit: grey jacket with grey pants, black boots and driving cap who greeted the trio.

"The car has been tuned exactly as you like it, sir." she said.

"Well done, Rei-chan." he said to the young woman, giving her a gentle hug as well.

Shinji and the secretary got into the back seat while the chauffeur got into the drivers seat with the bodyguard in the front seat next to her.

The drive to NERV was rather uneventful as Shinji read the files that Secretary Rei had given him. However, his mind was elsewhere.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Secret Cloning Tank Room inside NERV, five years ago...

"So, what did you want to show me, Dr Akagi?" Shinji asked as he, Misato and Rei were lead to the strange room by the blond doctor.

"Something important." she said as she slid the card through the reader. The door opened and the quartet stepped through into the room.

The second Shinji entered the room, he froze.

"HELLO, SHINJI-KUN!" the six Rei clones said in unison, each with a smile and wearing the same outfits.

After Misato had revived the fainted Ikari, Dr Akagi explained.

"These are special clones that your father had developed to serve him. However, since your father is dead, they insisted on seeing you."

"Me? Why me?" Shinji asked.

"We are here to serve you." one of the clones said.

"Serve me? But... I don't understand. Why?"

"Because the commander is dead. Therefore you are the next in line of succession." another clone said to him.

"And we will serve you as we would for him." a third clone said.

"But, well..." he started to say, then looking at Misato and Ritsuko for help, but was met with some slightly confused glances. "What were you supposed to do for my father?"

"I am a cook." the first clone said.

"I am a seamstress." the second clone said.

"I am a maid and nurse." the third clone said.

"I am a secretary." the fourth clone said.

"I am a driver/mechanic." the fifth clone said.

"And I am a bodyguard." the sixth clone said.

Shinji just looked at the sextet of clones. "Father covered everything, I guess."

"Each of them were imbedded with subliminal knowledge as to their specific purposes." Dr Akagi said. "Obviously Gendo wanted an efficient and obedient workforce to serve him for after he brought Yui back. But as that didn't happen, and he's dead, the clones need a new master."

"Master?" Misato looked incredulous.

"It's how they were programmed, Misato. They were created and trained for specific purposes and without that they would have nothing. They see Shinji as their new master, and nothing we say or do will deter them from that programming."

"Nothing you can do?"

"They've been programmed for this for years, Misato. It'll take more than that to break them out of their 'programming'."

"So, what do we do with them now?"

"Well..." Ritsuko said, holding up the remote she used on the 'Reiquarium' once before.

"You're not killing them!" Shinji shouted as he slapped the device out of her hand.

"But, Shinji..." Misato started to say.

"No, Misato! Enough have suffered and died because of my father. But... I don't want servants. I'm used to doing things for myself."

"Then maybe it's time you changed that ideal."

"Huh?"

"You should have someone take care of you for a change."

"And just how am I supposed to take care of them, while they take care of me?"

"Well, you're father left you a sizeable trust fund, and all of his own personal assets now belong to you as well." Ritsuko said, handing him what looked like a checkbook. "It was given to me by the sub-commander. Apparently he wanted you to have it."

Shinji looked at the checkbook, which contained a bank card and the PIN number written on a card with it. When he saw the amount that his father had left him, though unsure why he would do that for him, if for no other reason than to mentally appease Yui, he nearly fainted again.

"Yeah." Ritsuko said. "Sufficed to say, money is not an issue for you now, Shinji Ikari."

Shinji looked to the clone girls and sighed. "Well, I think the first thing I'm going to have to do is get a bigger apartment."

"Obviously." Misato said.

"But.. What about Rei?" he asked.

"Yes, Shinji-Kun?" the six clones asked in unison.

Shinji sweat dropped as he pointed to the Rei that had arrived with them.

"I meant her. What about you, Rei?" he asked the clone girl he had known the longest.

"It seems obvious that I cannot live with you, unless I am able to preform a specific task, for you as my sisters do." the older girl said.

"But, Rei," Misato said. "These six girls have everything covered. Cooking, cleaning, protection. What could you do for Shinji that they aren't 'educated' to do?"

Rei seemed to ponder that question for a few seconds before turning to Shinji.

"I will become your lover."

And thus Shinji fainted one more time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Since that day, Shinji and the clones had been living together very well and comfortably. They had become, in a sense, a family.

Each of the clones seemed to be very good at their jobs. The clone cook was a master chef, better than Shinji could ever have been. The clone seamstress could have designed for Hollywood elite. The clone maid was more meticulous and thorough than Shinji was. Which also came in handy whenever he got sick. The clone secretary had a photographic memory for names and numbers and dates. The clone driver was a master mechanic and expert driver. And the clone bodyguard was an expert in firearms and martial arts. And completely without fear. (Actually, they all were like that)

As for Rei herself, Shinji found her to be the perfect lover as she was emotionally like him. She had learned everything she could have from love books and sex DVD's that the Commander had on hand that she used to educate herself for the role. She proved to be more attentive to Shinji's needs than even the movies suggested she should be.

And to be honest, she thoroughly enjoyed making love to the young Ikari, who was also a generous lover, unlike his bastard of a father.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The meeting and lunch for NERV and Misato had gone well enough. But the young man was tired of the day and just wanted to get home. Meetings like that bored him no end, even though Misato was fun to spend time with.

Shinji walked into his bedroom and smiled as he saw Rei sitting on her knees on the bed, wearing a black silk negligee and nothing else.

"It's time to make love to me, Shinji-kun." Rei said with a soft purr.

"Coming, Rei!" he said as he moved towards the bed and his lover.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Did you like it? Dislike it? Come on, someone drop me a line here. I have to be getting back some good reviews on this thing.

The idea of the clones taking a liking to Shinji has been in a couple different fanfictions, so its not exactly a new thought.

And you have to admit, it was funny to see all these clones of Rei interacting with Shinji in different ways, yet all of them doing it at the same time.

Please, read and review, I really want to know what you think of this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And now... **OMAKE**!

Misato just got home to find a panicked Shinji cowering against the wall.

"AAAHHHH! Misato Help Me!"

"Shinji, what's wrong?"

"It's Rei!"

"AKITOOOOO! Where are you my Akito!" a voice called out from the other room.

"That's what's wrong." he said.

Naturally, Misato was confused. "What happened?"

"We were watching television, the _Martian Successor Nadesico_ marathon, when Rei tripped over Pen-Pen and hit her head on the couch. She wasn't hurt bad, but when she woke up, she started acting like she was Yurika Misamaru and thinking that I'm Akito Tenkawa." he explained.

"Oooooooooooh. Not good." Misato mused.

"There you are Akito!" Rei shouted as she pounced on Shinji, trying to kiss him.

"For you." she giggled as she watched the pair. _Though to be honest, I thought Rei was more the Ruri Hoshino type. _


End file.
